


The Wages of Sin

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Claiming, Dreams, F/M, Guilt, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie has bad dreams that seem a little too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wages of Sin

The bad dreams came just after the first full moon Bonnie cast the spell for Tyler. The one she used to bind his transformation pain, lessening it for him.

 

Bonnie could usually tell when she was dreaming, which made her really good at controlling then when they got bad. But what made these dreams different was the fact that she didn’t know which parts were real and which weren’t.

 

In them, Tyler would start as the normal boy she had known for most of her life. The boy he had been before the accident. Sometimes he even stared off smiling at her. But just as every time before, the dream turned, when his hand touched hers, gripping it tightly.

 

She was in the forest then, on the ground as the wind cut leaves through the air. Tyler’s eyes would glow and as he pressed himself against her, slipping his hand against her ribs, splaying the fingers over the place where her heart beat in her chest.

 

His body was hot against her and his skin shown wet with perpetration. He opened his mouth to smile again, only this time it seemed like his teeth weren’t fitting in-between the curl of his lips. She looked away from his teeth and focused on his eyes. They glowed amber before he spoke to her.

 

“You’ve been keeping secrets, Bennett. Practicing blood magic…”

 

Tyler’s hand pushed further up her torso, his growing nails caught against the fabric of her bra. Bonnie’s heart felt like it was in her throat. She couldn’t talk, but felt the full weight of his body on hers – _burns_ _like fire_ – as he shifted to catch her wrist in his left hand. He stretched her arm high over her head eyes following a slow trail from shoulder to carpus. His eyes flickered to her hand as he ran his thumb over her palm. There was a red slickness there.

 

“Whose blood is this, Bennett?” he asked and tilted his head the way a dog would when he hears a funny sound.

 

His sharpened nails sliced into the heel of Bonnie’s palm and she felt it! She actually felt the flesh pulling apart under the drag of his nail. His smile grew wider, because he knew she could feel it.

 

He smoothed his thumb over the wound, mixing it with the blood that already marked her palm. It burned and a strange heat road down her arm as Tyler pulled his hand down to rest against Bonnie’s cheek. There, he smeared the blood on the side of her face. His thumb stroked under the curve of Bonnie’s bottom lip.

 

“There you go, Bennett.”  He said dipping his head down to nudge along the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent. “Now you smell like family.”

 


End file.
